Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 210
Summary "Dark Magician Girl" & The Priests to the Rescue! * "Diabound" was just about to destroy "Dark Magician"/Mahad, when "Dark Magician Girl" appeared out of nowhere and brought him to safety. * Meanwhile, Priest Seto, Shimon Muran, Karim, and Isis have finally arrived to provide assistance. Seto is immediately attacked by Kul Elna spirits, but Shada's "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior" protects him. ** As Shada continues to hold back the spirits, Priest Seto & the others go to the underground shrine to help the Pharaoh. * Back inside the shrine, "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl" combine forces to attack Bakura's "Diabound", but still without any success: the spirits of Kul Elna are not only protecting "Diabound", they are increasing its strength! ** Exploiting this power boost, "Diabound" multiplies into... three! This time "Dark Magician" & "Dark Magician Girl" succeed at eliminating the duplicates, but not before the original unleashes its Spiral Surge attack on "Dark Magician"/Mahad. It gets knocked back to the wall, causing the Pharaoh to lose part of his life energy. *** Relentless, "Diabound" attacks again. This time however, Mana activates a Spell similar to "Magical Hats", concealing herself & the Pharaoh. **** "Diabound" however has the power to attack all Hats at once. The Pharaoh & Mana's hiding place is soon revealed, and they are cast back * "Diabound" is about to deliver the final blow when it is attacked by a flying scimitar. It's Priest Seto's "Duos" and its Aura Sword attack! ** The other Priests join in the fight as well. *** Isis Summons "Mystical Elf" and restores the life energy of the Pharaoh. *** Karim Summons "Curse of Dragon", which gets immediately attacked by "Diabound". It dodges the attack however. **** The Priests Ka unite, with "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl", "Duos", and "Curse of Dragon" all attacking at once on "Diabound". Its Spirit Shield still holds. Aknadin's Continuing Betrayal & Yugi Muto's Epiphany * At this point, Aknadin arrives at Kul Elna. He finds it hard to escape the wrath of its inhabitants' spirit, who hold him directly responsible for their fate so many years ago. He is however saved by Shada's "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior". ** Then, Shada's Millennium Key sense a powerful force emanating from one of the houses. He enters to investigate, descending into an underground room. He is astonished to find the Tablet of Bakura's "Diabound"!! *** Aknadin also enters the room, and everything makes sense to him now: "'' This is Diabound's Stone Tablet... So... Diabound has been created by this village's dead spirits? As long as that hatred is not erased, Diabound shal not vanish.". * Shada realizes that if the Tablet is attacked, Bakura's "Diabound" will be no more! Just as he is about to Summon "Two-Headed Jackal Warrior" however, '''Aknadin hits him with a big rock' from behind. The Kul Elna spirits carry him away, as his Millennium Key is picked up by Aknadin. Shada: "Aknadin - sama...!" ** The battle goes on, with Diabound using its "Wave of Multiple Fangs" to fight the other KAs. The Mystical Elf is destroyed. In the meanwhile, Bakura thinks that he'd rather wish that Yuugi & co. find the 8th key soon enough. He knows it was a good idea to improve along the way and create a clone of his into Honda. * Up on the surface, Yugi & his friends are still trying to elude Bakura's rider servants. It is then that Tristan (however this is really Bakura who has taken control of Honda talking, he is trying to find out the Pharaoh's real name through Yuugi) suggests that they should try to do something useful. ** Yugi agrees: they should be looking for the Pharaoh's real name! That's something they'd been searching for since a long time ago, even before coming here. *** Yugi goes on arguing: why was the name of the Pharaoh erased from the Tablet of Lost Memories? Honda quickly guesses: it had to be erased! Shadi said it: Zorc is the Pharaoh's true foe. What's more! If this world is supposed to recreate what happened 3,000 years ago, then the Pharaoh is destined to face Zorc again. The Pharaoh's real name has to be the key to defeating it! They all agree that, for the time being, they should visit the town again. Since they've met the Pharaoh, they possibily may be allowed into the palace. The Loss of the Millennium Scale * "Duos" attacks, but once again "Diabound" counter-attacks for some heavy damage. * Karim decides it is time to call upon the power of the Millennium Scale: Monster Fusion! Karim's "Curse of Dragon" and Priest Seto's "Duos" combine to form "Duos Dragon", which then combines with "Dark Magician"/Mahad for a Ka with triple their original individual strengths. ** "Duos Dragon" attacks, "Diabound" counters with Spiral Surge: The two attack powers are equal, but "Diabound" has the power of Kul Elna's spirits with him! It rapidly overcomes that of "Duos Dragon"!! *** Priest Seto and Karim order their Ka to cast Aura Sword and Burst Flame Attack, but it still cannot penetrate the defenses of "Diabound's" Dead Spirit Shield. However, the Shield begins to melt under the heavy heat. **** It is then that Bakura Summons yet another monster, "Illushu" (which seems like an ancient version of "Meda Bat")! It severely wounds Karim, allowing the Kul Elna spirits to seize his Millennium Scale. King Aknamkanon's Ultimate Sacrifice * Without the Scale, "Duos Dragon" de-fuses back into its individual forms; "Curse of Dragon" and "Duos". One final attack by "Diabound" wipes away the Priests' Kas and knocks back the Pharaoh & the others. ** On the other hand, Bakura can now use the Millennium Scale to fuse his "Diabound" and "Illushu" into an even more powerful monster! * Trying to protect his Priests', Pharaoh walks forward: "... Then... Judge me! Dead Spirits!" * Shimon aks what he wants to do. * Pharaoh: "Even if my father, Aknamkanon knew... For the sake of creating the Millennium Items, a great deal of sacrifices were needed... If my companions had suffered the same thing, I would probably have a heart filled with hatred. To accept this judgment is fate that I, as the cursed Pharaoh, cannot escape from!" ** Kul Elna's spirits enter the Pharaoh's body and attempt to absorb his soul. However, the spirit of King Aknamkanon lives within the Pharaoh's heart, and he protects him. *** Aknamkanon absorbs all the dead spirits to lead them towards the Real of the Dead, where they belong. At the same time, Shada is released and lacking the power of Kul Elna's spirits, Bakura's "Diabound" is weakened. **** The Pharaoh orders "Dark Magician"/Mahad to strike with one fiery point-blank range Magic Wave. "Diabound's" Sealing Tablet is finally shattered!!!! Trivia * Tristan has become possessed by the piece of Bakura's soul put in him in their last meeting. This is easily noticed as there is shadows around his eyes and his simple black irisis have enlarged and are now olive-colored. This possession also grants him the ability to read Egyptian. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.